Sabulaine
Sabulaine is a Frost Ebon Blade Death Knight, with two souls. One is the origanal soul of Akinna turned DK the other comes into the story later, No name other than 'her' it is a Scourge/evil soul that can be easily corrupted if used the right way of persuasion... Life started out for Akinna born on Argus, put onto the Exodar as a babe with her parents, which of course died in the crash. Taken in by the army they had there she grew up in training ranks learning to be a warrior, dabbiling in the art of Tailoring and or Black Smithing. Akinna was out on patrol on the day the Scourge attacked, the lit a fire and attacked on the other three sides, leaving no room to run. She killed about three monkey scourge minions before a loathsome dude in black cut from the middle of her chest to the side of her stomach with a barbed sword. She blanked out the moment the sword peirced her skin. Waking up on a stone table her will was crushed by Arthas and the warlocks, blacking out again she woke to find herself unable to do anything exept do as she was ordered. She had lost all memories exept how she had died. Finding other knights calling her Sabulaine, the name stuck to her. After killing one of her own kin as an order she broke free, asking questions to orders and such nearly got her killed untill she found the group of knights that had formed the Ebon Blade. Fast fowarding to the seige of the Icecrown, she was a captain of a small squad of 7-8 people in the second part of the army that stormed the Avalance in the Sholazar, her squad was second in. They got about halfway up before hitting a barrier of minions and scourge DKs. Sabulaine encountered another Frost Knight that had been training longer than herself, the fight was large and spectacular, Sabu only just won almost shattered to peices when she heard strange words being heard behind her. A warlock trapped Sabu so that she couldn't move and dragged the free soul of the defeated knight from wherever it went back into Sabulaines body. One of her team mates killed the warlock before he could kill Akinna/Sabu off. Sabu/Akinna woke to find herself back at the Ebon Hold, her memories of Northrend fuzzed out. Everyone around her was very cautious, and for a good reason. Sabu/akinna changed souls on the way there and killed the survivng members of her squad. Learning of the other soul was hard for Sabu/Akin as she found herself unable to controll the change overs at that point. When Sabu/Akin was able to finally control the change overs she had allready met Drex once, helping him out over a minor mental breakdown, she travelled everywhere and anywhere to get some answers. Finding out quickly that even though she wore the tabard of the Ebon Blade, everyone distrusted her. Nowadays she can be found in and around the kingdom of Romar, a place that seems, has accepted her. Finding love in the oddest shape of Drex, and making new friends (If you can call Letharas a friend ¬.¬). A side note: The evil soul was slowly draining the Energy/life source/magic that Sabu/akinna has. If the evil soul doesn't come out soon Sabu/Akinna wont be able to control the change overs. (Please read newest update <3) Akinna/Sabulaine has only just recently regained her life memories, and she almost killed herself trying to save Letharas, Drex and herself, by plunging into a chapel and ringing the priest blessed bells. Extra stuff: Sabulaine has recently weilded Lectum Neco/ Neko, folding down to its will her allegiances may be question as now a slight tint of her eyes show something is wrong. She will be found looking down at her hands every now and then, looking back at the power she had once wielded. Sabulaine/Akinna and her evil soul will be intertwined slightly now, both calling out for the power they had felt. "Set me free!!!!!" Well, updating time- Aeloth died, his ashes have empowered Sabu's Skylarks giving her extra power in Frost and Unholy, also giving a small mini-army of her own. If you manage to get close enough you will see the tint form before still in her eyes, one eye has the tint stronger than the other. So more of an update: Drex proposed to Sabulaine in an empty tavern, over joyed she spends most of her time nearby Drex. After a good deal of planning she came up with an (awesomely epic) idea for the ring she'd give to Drex on the wedding day. A way so that it doesn't break or hurt Drex when he turns Worgen and back. (->) One afternoon she was bored and wandered to a arena in the Hillsbrad after entering and winning a match against a small human mage she was confronted by a fallen angel by the name of Izual. He offered her the chance to be alive once again, she refused but came up with a solution. Izual took away the second soul. Sabulaine is now fully herself, the tint in her eyes gone. Slowly the energy that was taken away from her by evil soul will regain, bringing her back to her full power with that extra power-up Aeloth gave her. Latst update; Finding it pretty good to have her body to herself, her emotions, though distant, are more real than ever. This causes her to have some emotional differculties. A elf that she had met once before by the name of Amoravath, had come into the inn/tavern bearing a shard of Letum Neco, she heard the whispers and refused to believe them. He had litterally come up to her, putting on a glove and reached inside of her body. (Which I think of as a bleach refrance). Taking out a shard of 'Odium' the third blade, she felt wierd. Not knowing where that shard had come from she followed the noise of commotion where Letharas and Amoravath were talking. The shard when held outside of her body and/or a glass jar gave off such corruption that she panicked. Things got worse by finding out that the Shard was connected to Letharas, whom was supposed to be made of the stuff, not an actual elf, who gave the shard unknowingly to her to protect her. Her shard was connected to Letharas, when Amoravath crushed it he 'killed' Leth'. leaving only his amour and a larger shard of Odium behind. Sabulaine fell sway to her emotions, though not knowing what to feel. After falling she found her own mini-army of undead, corrupted by Letum Necos influence, they attacked her and Drex. She commanded them to stop a few times, even with pointing her Skylarks to them. A whisper came in retaliation, Ignoring the whisper she vows to herself to take them back, though when Amoravath came back with a gate to Umbrafell Island her emotions were once gain swayed as she watched Drex get impaled on black rock. Running over to the mages tower she found she had to kill the liches she sent there, looking after Drex's wounds with Auvedina (Fixed: "Woman, i know how to spell your name. Can't believe you don't know mine..." -Auve), and Tylat. A purple fire had followed them. For some reason she found compelled to either stare / go into. Following the event, they decide to go into the gate to Umbrafell, once more in control of her emotions. The group finds themselves in a maze of trees. After walking about they see a ghosty like vision of Letharas leading one way on a split road. Following him they find a Belf in chains, that got dragged under the earth/azeroth, Amoravath decides to show up and tell them they dont belong in Umbrafell, though he did. *shrug* Massive spiders cut off two of thier choices they had to go round in circles. Finding this out they go back to Romar. Drex came to Sab one night and asked her for help, naturally agreeing she finds herself going to Witchhaven where she knew something bad was going on between Drex and Alexander, slipping back to her usual DK-ness, she agrees on helping them anyway she could. Learning of the plans that they had set up, she said nothing. More worried for Drex than her own safety she followed through on her promise, rounding up the survivng civillians for slaughter. Back on the air ship she had noticed Drex's signs of hunger/starvation and began to worry. As Drex got given the serum she activated her Runes, the first time since loosing her second soul. Her power was emmense enough to kill an undead. Still unsure of her emotions and her runic prowess she was relieved to see Drex okay. She rested shortly after going back to Romar, finding a small letter in her letterbox. A summons to the Archerous. Not saying anything as she knew they'd try to stop her she kept it a secret. Her sleep plagued with dreams of what her body would do when the second soul was in control mixed with horrid memorys of Darkshire and the 'projects'. Returning back to Witchhaven with Drex they were met by a party of other people, going to the 'prison' tower they find one of the projects acting differently. Alot of stuff that didnt concern Sab, and she finds herself watching Alex intensly as she notes a kind of crazy wave radiating off of him. After having a long discussion with 'Witch' and Foaly they decide that Alex needed to be, 'put down'. Sabulaine agreed to help them in anycase they should need her powers. The day arrived when she had to to the Ebon Hold, leaving a note on the Bar in the tavern/Inn where she knew someone would find it. It reads: Dear friends and my family, I've been called back to the Ebon Hold, I don't know how long am going to be but know I will miss every one of you. I hope I wont be long as me and Drex have a wedding to plan. Wish me well, I heard some rumours that some of the newer knights are being a bit odd so I may have to end up knocking some heads together. Love to all of you, Sabulaine. Picking up her old weapon, the Rune Blade, she leaves her Skylarks on her bed, there if anyone needs the powers that Aeloth's ashes placed on them. Heading back to the Ebon Hold with many a back glance to Romar. ((Well thats all am putting till' I come back from holiday. And Seriously I know that leaving the Skylarks would probally end up with a shard of -Random Blade- in them or get someone in trouble. Either which way she cant take them to the Ebon Hold.))